Destinies
by snowwhitescreamqueen
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PENDERWICKS AT LAST. One-shot. After wondering about what her destiny could be, Batty discovers the answer in her friend, Jeffrey Tifton. Shameless fluff, full of cute JeffreyxBatty interactions. Flames will be removed. Enjoy! (And this takes place during Penderwicks at Last when Batty is 19, in case anyone was worried about the age difference.)


Batty walked down the moonlight path behind the Arundel mansion. She checked her watch, which read 11:55. Habitually early, she found their meeting spot, an old wooden bench, which was empty. She sat down and awaited him. She had hoped none of her sisters would see her, or had heard her. Her whole family, except for Rosalind and Tommy and Skye and Dusek, who were honeymooning (separately, Batty imagined, though she wasn't exactly sure), were still staying at Arundel. The wedding celebrations had ended only hours ago, and there was now a calm feeling on the grounds, so different from the loud festivities that had been taking place such as short time ago. Batty could hear an owl hooting, and she smiled. It was so beautifully peaceful. She began to softly sing, "Midnight, the Stars, and You," an appropriate song for this occasion.

Moments later, she head footsteps on the path. It was Jeffrey. His presence filled her with a warm, calm feeling. She had been content sitting alone on the bench, but now that he was here, she felt like she was at home. "You wanted to talk with me?" Batty said as he sat beside her.

"Yes, I do," he said. He held both of her hands in his. Batty gazed at him. He'd grown into such a handsome man. She'd always been mystified by him. There was something about Jeffrey that seemed magical. A touch of beauty like she had never seen before. It only grew brighter as time went on. "Batty, we haven't really talked like this before. Seriously, and privately."

"You're right," Batty replied, her voice airy as she hang onto his every word. Good grief, she getting all mushy. Hadn't Skye told her about how boys made your brain mushy? Or was it Jane who had said it? Batty wasn't thinking very clearly right now.

"You do know how much I care for you, don't you Batty?" His green eyes met hers. "I always have. When we were kids, I could tell you were bright. You were like the best little sister I never had. And when I came to visit you guys after your high school graduation...I couldn't believe it." He smiled.

"Couldn't believe what?" She asked, almost breathless. She'd never felt like this before.

"How beautiful you were," he whispered. "You know, I used to like Skye."

"Oh, I know," she said, half-laughing. "Everybody knew."

"Yes, I'm sure they did." He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "And you were just a kid. It wouldn't have been right, anyways. And I didn't see it until years later. I guess it all worked out."

"What did?"

"Skye moving on, me moving on, and you...growing up into who you are today." He held her hands tighter. "You know, I've never met someone like you."

Batty couldn't resist a teasing remark. "What about Sigrid?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sigrid, and all those girls, were nothing like you. They were interesting, but none of them really got me. You get me, and I think I get you."

She smiled at him. "You do. You get me in a way no one else ever has."

He had to return her teasing remark. "Not even Wesley?"

She smiled slightly. "Wesley is a good person. But his destiny and mine aren't meant to meet."

There was silence. They heard the musical hum of the crickets around them, and Jeffery gazed at Batty. "Do you think our destinies are linked?"

"Your destiny was linked with the Penderwicks ever since we set foot on Arundel."

"No, not my destiny with the Penderwicks. My destiny with you, Batty."

She closed her eyes and inhaled, smelling the flowers of the nearby garden. "Jeffrey, I...I think they may be. I don't know, but I think so."

"Batty, who really knows until it happens? Just look at Skye and Dusek. They didn't know they would be linked together forever until just weeks ago, and they just got married today."

"That's true," she said softly, her voice full of hope. "I'm just not sure. Jeffrey, if we break each other's hearts, we may never be able to see each other again. And you're important to everyone in the family. Not just me."

"I know," he said. "That's part of why it took me so long to tell you how I felt. I would never want to ruin the best relationships I've ever had. Your parents are like parents to me, and your sisters are, well, like sisters to me. It would be hard if something were to change that." His eyes lit up. "But Batty, we can't let doubt stop us from taking chances. And not just with this, but with anything. If we were afraid of failure and didn't have any hope, we wouldn't accomplish anything beautiful, or worthwhile, or life-changing. And Batty, it may be strange, and it may be difficult, but I love you. I didn't know really understand it until you came back to Arundel, but I love you." He saw her eyes widen, and he continued to speak, as if to reassure her. "And when you love someone, really love them, you protect them. And I want to protect you, and just be with you. You make me feel so happy."

Batty couldn't believe it. It was as if he had said everything she had been thinking. "You...you love me?"

"Yes, Batty, I do. I don't know if that means we'll get married. I can't possibly know that now. But I DO know that we can give it a decent shot." His face was close to hers as he said, "I'm not perfect. And though you're pretty darn close, you aren't either. We'll make mistakes, but I know that I will always try, Batty. I'll never stop trying for you."

Batty's throat caught for a moment, but she was finally able to speak. "I've always thought you were amazing. You gave me the gift of music."

"You had that gift within you."

"But you're the reason I ever found it. I'm forever indebted to you for that."

He smiled. "It's not a debt. I'm glad you found what you loved. And I'm also glad that we get to share it."

"So am I. Jeffrey...I think I want to try it."

"Try what?"

"Try being in love."

That was just the way Batty would say it. "Do you love me?"

"Of course!" She almost exclaimed. "In the same way you love me. I'm certain of that. And I want to try this. Begin this...relationship."

Jeffrey lightly touched her cheek. "I know you're young. I mean, I'm young too, but you're only 19. I don't expect you to make such a big decision right now."

"I'm not making that decision right now. Like you said, who knows if we'll get married? I certainly don't. But...I feel like there's a good chance that our destines are supposed to meet. And I want to try and see if they are. I don't want to keep wondering."

He held her close, their eyes still locked. "Neither do I." He laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Their destinies, which had been going in many different directions over the years, merged together for the first time that night, beginning one long, beautiful journey.


End file.
